


Folk Medicine

by oldsneakers



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldsneakers/pseuds/oldsneakers
Summary: Quiet misses the mark.





	Folk Medicine

V had never before heard a horse scream. She reared and he fell with her into the dust. White rock, red hand. Her kicking hooves, bright like black ice in the night. He secured cover, resolved to think only of strategy; quieted her in his mind to receive Miller's directions. The grinning outcrops, the moon. The stream unbothered by the next shot or the last. The lone kite calling shyly from its nest, long after.


End file.
